Did You Say Something?
by Eliptical
Summary: Jericho's been bothering Raven with some silly sign language that she doesn't understand. Oh, but she'll get it soon enough. *a bit of fluffiness* Jericho x Raven


**Okay, so although I don't really ship them, here's a fanfic with Jericho and Raven. Also, happy holidays! (Even though it's June...) Also, sorry in advance for any OOC mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

It was during the holidays that many of the Titans from around the world came to visit Titans Tower. One of these Titans happened to be Jericho. And that's where our story begins...

Raven was sitting in the common room of Titans tower, re-reading one of her many books. The television was turned to some Christmas special and Cyborg and Robin were cooking in the kitchen. Beast boy and Starfire had gone outside to decorate the outside of the tower, and their guests were strewn here and there, chatting.

Raven glanced over the top of her book to see none other than Jericho, who had seemingly been there for a while. He was smiling warmly while using sign language to communicate. While Raven could easily understand him when he was simple using body language (after all she was an empath), she didn't understand sign language.

"What're you saying?" she asked him flatly.

Jericho smiled sweetly and repeated the motion. Clearly, if he wanted her to know what he was trying to tell her, he would write it out or something.

Raven rolled her eyes when he repeated himself again and she shut her book before leaving to go meditate on the roof.

~~O0o.|.o0O~~

Later that evening, when all of the Titans were gathered to eat their meal-before-Christmas-meal meal, when Jericho believed no one was looking, he repeated the motion; his pinkie finger followed by an L made with his thumb and pointer finger and then a position of his hand similar to that of Rock and Roll sign. Raven still didn't understand so she shook her head before digging into her sweet potatoes.

~~O0o.|.o0O~~

On and on it went; while Raven was clearing the table with Starfire, Jericho would casually pass by and repeat the sign language and disappear. When she was curled up on the couch with a book and trying not to throw Beast boy out the window from obnoxiously singing Christmas carols, he plopped down beside her and repeated himself. As Raven was walking back to her room, there he was in the doorway.

It was as if no one else noticed; they were all too busy being excited about the holidays. Cyborg and Bumblebee were discussing whether they should lock Beast boy and Mas y Menos out of the common room before Christmas morning (as all of the Titans had brought presents early.) Starfire and Robin were giggling over something together by the fire. Beast boy and Mas y Menos were devising a plan to stay up late and possibly get the presents, although since Beast boy didn't speak Spanish it was a very confusing conversation.

And then of course there was Raven, who was glaring at Jericho to move while she turned in for the night.

"_What_ are you saying?!" She demanded of the mute boy. Jericho blinked in surprise at her before smiling sheepishly and leaving her alone...  
For now.

~~O0o.|.o0O~~

The next morning, Raven plopped down with her tea in her favorite seat of the common room couch. Of course, three seconds later, there was Jericho, smiling like he was sharing a mischievous secret with someone and Raven wasn't to be part of it. Raven chose to ignore him as she picked up her book and continued to read where she had left off the day before. Jericho tapped her on the shoulder three times before she looked up with narrowed eyes.

"_What. _Do you want."

Jericho - the smile still in place - repeated his sign language. Raven hah-rumphed and stood, ignoring the surprised look of Jericho before stomping over to Cyborg, yanking him away from his conversation with Robin.

"Cyborg, what does this mean?" she said bluntly before reciting the familiar sign language phrase and waiting impatiently for his answer. She glanced over her shoulder to see Jericho's expression. For some reason he looked horrified. Or mortified. One of those two.

Cyborg blinked once before tapping something into his arm, and then grinned widely. He leaned over and whispered something into Raven's ear. Her eyes widened for a moment before an evil grin (and a light blush) spread over her face.

Turning back around and walking over to Jericho, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and retrieved a twine of mistletoe from the table with her powers. Glaring at Jericho (who was still in her grasp) she floated the plant above their heads before roughly pressing her lips to his. A second later the toaster exploded, along with three lights in the hallway of the Tower and one of the enormous windows cracked with a black aura.

The kiss was over in a second, and when Raven released Jericho, she disappeared into the ground, enclosed in a black wisp of power. Jericho stood there, stunned, before a wide, stupid smile spread over his face.

Oh, how he loved her.


End file.
